Double Honeymoon
by Wana LightNight
Summary: AU. "Memangnya...apa yang Itachi lakukan padamu semalam?" Dan pertanyaaan itu membuat wajah Hinata semakin memerah saja. "Mungkin…sama dengan yang Sasuke-kun lakukan pada Sakura-chan," bisiknya sambil tersenyum.Semi M


**Double Honeymoon**

**By**

**Wana LightNight**

**.  
**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.  
**

**Rated: semi M**

**.  
**

**Sasuke Uchiha**

**Sakura Haruno**

**Hinata Hyuug**

**.  
**

**Alternate Universe, OOCness, gajeness. Don't like, don't read!**

**

* * *

**

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ngg…hah…hah…"

Lagi-lagi suara itu terdengar kembali. Suara yang berasal dari kamar sebelah, kamar Kakak kandung dan Kakak iparnya.

"Wuah, Hinata nee-chan sudah mulai!" suara kecil Sakura terdengar oleh Sasuke. Gadis berambut merah muda itu tersenyum-senyum sendiri sambil meletakkan gelas ke telinganya dan menempelkannya ke dinding kamar.

Sasuke menggingit bibir bawahnya. Wajahnya tak lagi terlihat karena tersembunyi di lututnya yang tengah ditekuk. Bahunya sedikit berguncang.

Hinata, wanita yang mengeluarkan suara-suara dari kamar di sebelahnya itu sudah menjadi milik Itachi, Kakaknya. Dan Sasuke sadar, ia takkan punya lagi kesempatan.

Kamar dengan nuansa khas Jepang ini terasa begitu dingin. Sasuke meremas kimono tidurnya.

Tiba-tiba saja dirasakan olehnya, tubuhnya terdorong jatuh ke atas futon. Sakura sudah berada di atas tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan mencengkram masing-masing bahu kokoh Sasuke. Wajah tersenyumnya memberikan maksud tersendiri. Gadis itu semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah suami yang berada di bawahnya.

"Kita juga mulai, Sasuke-kun?" ucapnya.

Sasuke tidak merespon apa-apa begitu sentuhan hangat mengunci bibirnya dan lampu kamar yang dimatikan.

* * *

Sasuke berjalan lemah menyusuri lorong penginapan ini. Lantai kayu tempatnya berpijak, berdecit-decit seiring langkahnya yang semakin cepat. Pagi ini sayang sekali kalau dilewatkan begitu saja. Pemuda berambut raven itu ingin menikmati tempat yang khusus diperuntukan untuknya dan Itachi berbulan madu. Kaki-kakinya membawa Sasuke semakin jauh melangkah. Dan baru saja ia hendak berbelok arah, dilihatnya sesosok wanita berkimono putih dengan rambut panjangnya, tengah duduk nyaman di sebuah kursi kayu tak jauh darinya.

Hinata?

Pemuda itu pun menghampiri sosok itu. Tanpa menimbulkan suara, Sasuke telah mengambil tempat di sebelah kiri wanita tersebut.

Menyadari adanya seseorang di sebelahnya, Hinata menoleh dan langsung tersenyum hangat tatkala melihat orang yang duduk ini adalah adik iparnya sendiri.

"Pagi-pagi kau sudah bangun?" Sasuke mulai pembicaraaan kecilnya.

"Hm!" Hinata hanya membalas dengan anggukkan kecil tanpa menoleh pada Sasuke.

Pemuda itu melirik sekilas pada wanita cantik di sebelahnya. Memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Sama sekali tidak ada bekas merah-merah di leher wanita itu. Lehernya putih bersih.

Malihatnya, Sasuke jadi salah tingkah. Segera saja ia menaikkan bagian leher kimono hitamnya untuk menutupi lehernya yang dipenuhi kissmark dari isterinya. Semalam, memang tidak terjadi apa-apa. Tapi Sakura benar-benar ganas.

Hinata menoleh pada Sasuke. Rambutnya tertiup hembusan angin pagi yang sejuk. "Sakura-chan belum bangun?" tanyanya. Dan Sasuke hanya menjawab, "Belum" dengan gelengan kepala.

Keheningan kembali menyergap keduanya.

"Semalam kau itu berisik sekali." gumam Sasuke. "Suaramu sampai terdengar ke kamarku, tahu!" dengusnya.

Hinata yang mendengarnya, menutup mulutnya dan tertunduk malu.

"Memanganya...apa yang Itachi lakukan padamu semalam?"

Dan pertanyaaan itu membuat wajah Hinata semakin memerah saja. Disembunyikannya wajahnya itu di balik kedua tangan putihnya. Tapi sesaat kemudian, Hinata menghela nafas dan mengakkan kembali tubuhnya. Wanita itu tersenyum dan memiringkan kepalanya menatap Sasuke.

"Mungkin…sama dengan yang Sasuke-kun lakukan pada Sakura-chan," bisiknya.

"Ap- aku…"

Melihat Sasuke yang gelagapan, kontan saja membuat Hinata mau tak mau menahan tawanya. Ekspresinya benar-benar lucu.

Sasuke pun, entah kenapa dia jadi terlihat seperti orang bodoh saja. Padahal kan memang tidak terjadi apa-apa tadi malam.

Setelah tawa kecil Hinata mulai reda, Sasuke bergumam. "Aku iri pada Itachi!"

Perkataan Sasuke yang dikatakan dengan pelan itu masih bisa tertangkah oleh indera pendengarannya. Senyum di wajah cantiknya perlahan-lahan memudar.

Sasuke juga tidak tahu apa yang barusan ia katakan. Hal itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulutnya. Tapi di dalam lubuk hatinya, Sasuke memang iri pada Itachi. Kakak kandungnya itu menikahi Hinata, wanita yang disukainya dan umurnya lebih tua dua tahun darinya. Hinata memang lebih dulu mengenal Itachi daripada dirinya. Tapi dengan seringnya Itachi mengajak Hinata ke rumahnya, Sasuke juga semakin dekat dengan Hinata. Lambat laun, Sasuke mulai tahu kepribadian Hinata. Wanita ini cantik, lembut dan juga ramah. Tapi dari dulu sampai sekarang, dia tetap saja menganggap Sasuke ini adik kecilnya.

Sasuke tersentak dari lamunannya begitu melihat Hinata berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan sekarang memilih posisi berjongkok tepat di hadapannya. Wanita itu mendongak menatap Sasuke, meraih dan menggenggam lembut kedua tangannya.

Kehangatan yang diberikan oleh Hinata membuat Sasuke tidak bisa melepas pandangannya dari sosoknya ini. Hinata tersenyum tulus.

"Sasuke-kun adalah adikku. Dan selamanya akan tetap begitu. Itachi-kun sangat mencintaiku. Dan akupun sangat mencintainya. Tidak bisakah Sasuke-kun memahami hal itu?" ucapnya lembut. Hinata bisa merasakan tangan Sasuke bergetar di genggamannya.

"Mungkin cintaku bisa terbagi-bagi. Tapi tetap saja, akan hanya ada satu nama dalam hatiku," lanjutnya lagi. "Itachi-kun, suamiku."

Pemuda itu tidak bisa membalas apa-apa. Sasuke sadar, dia memang sudah menyerahkan wanita ini sepenuhnya pada Itachi. Tapi bila didekatnya lagi, perasaan yang dulu ditepisnya, tiba-tiba saja kembali lagi. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, Sasuke menyukai berlama-lama berada di dekat Hinata.

Tetapi begitu Hinata mengatakan hal ini, entah mengapa perasaannya terasa lega. Seperti terlepas dari jeratan sebuah tali. Mungkin karena Hinata mengatakan hal yang sejujurnya. Sebuah kepastian yang sejak dari dulu Sasuke tunggu. Yang menyatakan bahwa yang dicintainya adalah Itachi, dan bukan dirinya.

* * *

Malam semakin larut. Sasuke terbaring di atas futon dengan posisi saling memunggungi satu sama lain dengan Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun?" bisik Sakura.

"Hm?"

"Kau belum tidur?"

"Belum. Kau juga?"

"Emm…soal Hinata nee-chan dan Sasuke-kun. Aku sudah tahu," suara Sakura terdengar bergetar.

Bahu Sasuke tersentak. "Jadi…kau melihatnya?" tanya Sasuke ragu-ragu. Sakura melihat dirinya dan Hinata berdua tadi pagi?

"Aku mendengarnya," lirihnya.

"Maaf," hanya itu yang bisa Sasuke katakan saat ini.

Keduanya kembali terdiam dan membisu dalam bebrapa saat.

"Aku ditolak!" bisik Sasuke seraya mengubah posisi tidurnya, menghadap punggung Sakura. Punggung itu terlihat rapuh dan bergetar.

"Lagipula…" Sasuke sudah memantapkan dirinya. Inilah pilihan hidupnya. Mencintai wanita yang memang mencintaimu sekian lama.

"Aku sudah isteri…" pemuda itu mendekatkan dirinya semakin rapat dengan tubuh Sakura. Hembusan nafas hangatnya di tengkuk Sakura membuat sang gadis semakin bergetar. Kedua tangan kekar itu perlahan-lahan melingkari pinggang ramping isterinya, membelai-belainya dengan lembut. Sasuke mencium leher Sakura dan menggigitnya pelan.

"Eh?"

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Sasuke untuk mengubah posisi tubuhnya menindih Sakura. "Kita juga jangan sampai kalah oleh itachi!" seringai kecil mulai tersungging di bibirnya.

Dan kali ini giliran Hinata dan Itachi yang mendengar suara-suara aneh yang berasal dari kamar sebelah mereka.

**Owari

* * *

**

Apakah ini semi M, apa M beneran? Betewe saia cuma iseng aja bikin cerita ini. Hehehe…

Mudah-mudahan suka.

Review, plz?


End file.
